


The Much Talked-Of Metamorphosis

by Necroplantser



Series: The Undying Kink [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "Hand" Holding, (loosely defined as 'fucking'), Ambiguous Genitals, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Candles, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Creampie (Implied), Cults, Cum Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, General Excess of Cum, Gratuitous Drapery, Gratuitous Jewelry, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hands, I hope I never meet Matt Mercer I'll have to look him in the eye knowing what I've done here, Inappropriate Depiction of Necrotic Damage, Inappropriate Use of Inflict Wounds, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, Inappropriate Use of Minor Illusion, Lap Sex, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Multi, Muscles, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Pegging, Pinups, Queer Character, RACK-Compliant, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, SCRYING, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Snowballing, Solo, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tieflings, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Undead, Vampires, Vecna: Resident God of Multitasking, Villainfucker Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Vox Machina makes a small cameo, canon has been taken out with Power Word Kill, clothed dom naked sub, how many times can I make the same joke about the Ritual of Seeding?, no seriously who cums this much and why are they all in a necromancy apocalypse cult, the strong big tiddy tiefling top you didn't know you needed, throat slitting, twenty different power dynamics in one image and I hate it, you thought anybody who worshiped a magic zombie would be cishet? you're wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necroplantser/pseuds/Necroplantser
Summary: What are youdoing,step-god?
Series: The Undying Kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Acknowledgments

**Author's Note:**

> Taglines I considered:  
> -The Answer to the Age-Old Question, Can Vecna Get It?  
> -Evidence That Getting Laid Will Not Calm A Bitch Down  
> -Twinky Sans Undertale Takes Cock Like A Pro  
> -Fucking A Skeleton Right In the Pussy: The Dark Souls of Cum  
> -Slutting It Up In the Shadowfell  
> -28 Lays Later
> 
> Hi, I'm testing the limits of my cursed flesh vessel to bring you all something maybe two or three people asked for. We're gonna see how much lich porn I can make before my arthritis gets the better of me. (EDIT 1/17: It was five. But I'm still going. Just a little slower now so I can keep my joints somewhat cushioned.)
> 
> You can also consider this a real-time progression of Me Learning To Art Good (or pinpoint exactly where I started taking this thing seriously - lemme know where you think that is).
> 
> (I know why you're here. The Briarwoods threesome is in chapter 9.)
> 
> Guest commenting is on in case you're worried about people you know finding out you looked at this. Best viewed in "Entire Work" mode, btw!
> 
> I also run a Discord server where all we do is full-throttle hornypost about villains in Critical Role. Strictly 18+ so don't make me regret putting the link out.
> 
> https://discord.gg/rRkYfa3TEV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> \- Terms And Conditions

** Acknowledgment **

By clicking past this page you are acknowledging that you are about to see mostly uncensored lich porn.

You are acknowledging that you have read the fucking tags.

You are agreeing to not give me a hard time in the comments, my social media DMs, or creepy Tumblr/Twitter vagueposts.

You are acknowledging that Ao3's image porting destroys quality, and that if you want the full res images, you need only ask.

You are acknowledging that this may pop up in the tags every so often as I am struck with the apparent insatiable need to draw Vecna getting dicked.

<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fucked up funny little once-off but too many people on Reddit liked it so I had to launch myself off the deep end.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Doggystyle  
> -That peace sign bottoms do in hentai I guess


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was particularly lazy and I don't like it but my pride demanded I not let hours of work go to waste. I promise it gets better after this.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Lap Sex  
> -The only time I'll ever attempt an embarrassing sex face so help me god I hate looking at this one  
> -Balls. Strangle me if I ever draw testicles again, regardless of the gender they're attached to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some scathing commentary on how the guy in this one looked like a Twi'lek (I don't even Star Wars) so from here on out the Remnants have actual character designs. They get some dignity. Not this drow daddy tho.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Scissoring  
> -Implied mindfuckery


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was gift art! I snatched up a friend's OC from Greyhawk and gay things happened because clerics should be allowed to have sex with their gods.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Threesome  
> -Hair Pulling  
> -Hand(-adjacent) Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greyless (right) belongs to necr0wmancer on Tumblr - enjoy your twinks :3c


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, this one was spawned by facial expression practice. I thought it was funny.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Pegging  
> -Buff Boi Tiefling With The Big Tiddies  
> -Overstimulation


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know how I want to do this one, I like this specific posing for a handjob scene but I also found one where the person giving it is just looking at their phone..."  
> "What about Scrying?"  
> "...what about Scrying indeed."
> 
> Contains:  
> -Big Orc Small Cock  
> -Distracted Handjobs  
> -The worst rendition of Vox Machina you'll ever have to zoom in to see


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unironically I actually thought this was kinda hot. I guess this also marks the point where I started putting in actual effort.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Solo scene  
> -Drapery, fuck normal clothes  
> -Excessive cum like did I just accidentally imply that every single person with a dick in this scenario cums like a fucking stallion AND edges, good lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHEEZES
> 
> I spent eight hours on this one. Eight hours is far too long to spend on meme-y porn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work? Not my worst work. I have more Briarwood Threesomes planned but for the sake of my joints they'll be spaced out.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Snowballing  
> -Delilah subbing (or "subbing" there's too many potential dynamics between these three)  
> -Sylas' top surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you, "Delilah Briarwood's Sexy Transgender Undead Three-Way" (by Chuck Tingle)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna fuck with the legs here because mating press is a good position."
> 
> Contains:  
> -Necroplantser once again asking you to behold a cum play kink  
> -Implied... I honestly don't know how that got there. Use your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: maybe it's an okay thing that Vecna got to keep the other hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...and I begin to fingerfuck his eye hole."
> 
> Thanks Vax.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Fingerfucking  
> -Oral fingerfucking  
> -Orbital fingerfucking  
> -Vaguely skullfucking  
> -Sometimes you just gotta hold those legs open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring "inappropriate and frankly overkill use of mage hand". I'm not even sure you can actually DO this with mage hand. oh well! Bigby would be... not quite scandalized? probably disturbed and impressed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a goddamn break after this.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Pinup  
> -Inappropriate Use of Minor Illusion  
> -Tasteful throat-slitting  
> -"That's not a letter! That's a threat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tasteful, I spent six days up until long past dawn working on this, please show a bitch some love goddamn
> 
> (This one in particular will be crossposted to Twitter/Tumblr because I'm too proud of it)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus Fucking Christ.
> 
> Contains:  
> -Mild Gore  
> -Necrotic Damage Marking  
> -Thigh Grinding  
> -Percy's WAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villainfucker Percy Rights I guess? Also I have no shame about my corruption kink. Cope.
> 
> This marks the point where this is just the Vecna Smut Compilation and any goal I had to make a joke about the Ritual of Seeding has gone ENTIRELY out the window.


End file.
